Sanzo
by Sekhem Sachiko
Summary: C'est peut être impossible mais bon... why not ? vive mes résumés mdr


_**Sanzo.**_

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, contemplant la pleine lune, une cigarette coincée entre les doigts, Sanzo réfléchissait (ha ha ha… hum… dsl). Les bouffées de nicotine qu'il inhalait ne l'aidaient en rien dans ses réflexions pas plus qu'elle ne calmait son stress. En effet, demain ce serait le grand jour ; le jour de la confrontation pour empêcher la résurrection de Gyumao. Et il n'était pas prêt. Il ne le serait jamais.

Est-ce que les autres l'étaient ? Il en doutait. De toute façon, il ne faisait confiance en personne, c'était bien connu. Peut-être que demain, il mourra. Ainsi qu'Hakkai, Gojyo, et… Non, pas Goku. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Une fois devenu Son Goku, personne n'était capable de l'arrêter. Sauf, éventuellement, Gyumao. Mais ce dernier était inconscient.

Il devait s'y résoudre, même s'il ne l'acceptait pas. Il y avait pas mal de chance pour que demain, il n'en réchappe pas. Cette pensée le fit frissonner. Aurait-il peur ? Le grand Genjo Sanzo craindrait-il la mort ? Gojyo aurait sûrement rigolé. Quoique lui non plus n'en menait certainement pas large. Idée peu rassurante tout de même.

Sanzo soupira. Goku avait changé. Il avait grandi et mûri. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de brailler des « j'ai la dalle » à tout bout de champs. Le moine sourit. Son saru n'était peut-être pas prêt lui-aussi. Mais lui non, plus n'avait pas le choix… Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Peut-être pas prêt ! Pas du tout oui ! Même dans cinquante ans, il ne le serait pas ! Mais bon… Il s'en sortirait. Sanzo croyait en lui… parce qu'il y était bien obligé ! Il soupira à nouveau, écrasa son mégot et se leva.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit sans faire de bruit. Puis il se glissa dans la chambre du singe tout aussi doucement. Il fallait qu'il le voie seul avant demain. Comme il l'avait deviné, Goku ne dormait pas. Il s'était redressé lorsque le blond était entré. Ce dernier aurait été dégoûté si le châtain avait réussi à s'endormir alors que lui galérait ne serait-ce que pour fermer les yeux cinq minutes.

« Sanzo ? »

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit baka ? »

Le baka en question voulut répliquer mais le moine s'était rapproché et avait posé sa main sur sa joue. D'étonnement, les mots restèrent coincés dans la gorge de Goku tandis que la main de Sanzo glissait le long de son cou pour s'arrêter sur son épaule.

Eh merde, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait !

Le bonze s'écarta, peut-être un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le parquet et d'un geste invita le saru à faire de même. Ce dernier obéit d'un hochement de tête. Le blond inspira. Comment lui dire ? Il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de chose.

Le châtain le regardait, une expression d'attente polie sur son visage. Sanzo cherchait ses mots mais ne les trouvait pas. Finalement, il décida que les gestes valaient mieux que les paroles. Il éleva lentement sa main, ses doigts se posèrent sur le front de Goku, puis il les retira.

Le saru amena machinalement sa main à son front. Ses doigts frôlèrent un petit objet. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il repassa sa main sur son front. A nouveau, ses doigts rencontrèrent le petit objet. Les yeux dorés s'agrandirent de stupeur… Un chakra !

« Sanzo ?… Je… »

« Ecoute Goku… j'estime que tu en es capable, que tu es prêt. Je te fais confiance… On ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer demain… Et tu es mon disciple… Tu peux le faire… »

Quel menteur ! Il ne croyait pas à un seul mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Les yeux de Goku brillaient de crainte mais aussi – et surtout – de reconnaissance. Sans plus réfléchir, il se jeta au cou de son Soleil.

« Oï, le singe ! » murmura Sanzo tandis que sa température corporelle augmentait d'un ou deux degrés.

« Merci beaucoup ! Sanzo… Je… »

Le moine passa une main autour du cou du châtain. Ce dernier se tut. Le blond approcha doucement ses lèvres de celle du saru et les y scella. Goku ne put retenir un petit sourire. Enfin ! Puis il nicha sa tête contre le cou du blond tout en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Sanzo passa sa main dans les cheveux châtains tandis que son autre main se glissait dans le dos du singe. Puis il s'allongea, entraînant son saru avec lui.

« Bienvenue dans le monde des Sanzo, murmura-t-il. »


End file.
